1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the versatile transmission of radio frequency power in a wireless communication device transmitter, and more particularly, to a continuous closed-loop power control system including modulation injection into a wireless transceiver""s power amplifier.
2. Related Art
With the increasing availability of efficient, low cost electronic modules, mobile communication systems are becoming more and more widespread. For example, there are many variations of communication schemes in which various frequencies, transmission schemes, modulation techniques and communication protocols are used to provide two-way voice and data communications in a handheld telephone like communication handset. The different modulation and transmission schemes each have advantages and disadvantages.
As these mobile communication systems have been developed and deployed, many different standards, to which these systems must conform, have evolved. For example, in the United States, portable communications systems complying with the IS-136 standard specify the use of a particular modulation scheme and access format. In the case of IS-136, the modulation scheme can be 8-quadrature phase shift keying (8QPSK), offset xcfx80/4 differential quadrature phase shift keying (xcfx80/4 -DQPSK) or variations and the access format is time division multiple access (TDMA). Other standards may require the use of, for example, code division multiple access (CDMA).
Similarly, in Europe, the global system for mobile communications (GSM) standard requires the use of the gaussian minimum shift keying (GMSK) modulation scheme in a narrowband TDMA access environment.
Furthermore, in a typical GSM mobile communication system using narrowband TDMA technology, a GMSK modulation scheme supplies a very clean phase modulated (PM) transmit signal to a non-linear power amplifier directly from an oscillator. In such an arrangement, a non-linear power amplifier, which is highly efficient, can be used, thus allowing efficient transmission of the phase-modulated signal and minimizing power consumption. Because the modulated signal is supplied directly from an oscillator, the need for filtering, either before or after the power amplifier, is minimized. Other transmission standards, such as that employed in IS-136, however, use a modulation scheme in which both a PM signal and an amplitude modulated (AM) signal are transmitted. Standards such as these increase the data rate without increasing the bandwidth of the transmitted signal. Unfortunately, existing GSM modulation schemes are not easily adapted to transmit a signal that includes both a PM component and an AM component. One reason for this difficulty is that in order to transmit a signal containing a PM component and an AM component, a highly linear power amplifier is required. Unfortunately, highly linear power amplifiers are very inefficient, thus consuming significantly more power than a non-linear power amplifier and drastically reducing the life of the battery or other power source.
This condition is further complicated because transmitters typically employed in GSM communication systems transmit in bursts and must be able to control the ramp-up of the transmit power as well as have a high degree of control over the output power level over a wide power range. In GSM this power control is typically performed using a closed feedback loop in which a portion of the signal output from the power amplifier is compared with a reference signal and the resulting error signal is fed back to the control port of the power amplifier.
When attempting to include a PM component and an AM component in a GSM type modulation system, the power control loop will attenuate the amplitude variations present in the signal in an attempt to maintain a constant output power. In such an arrangement, the power control loop tends to cancel the AM portion of the signal.
In such systems in which transmit signals contain both PM and AM components, the output power can be controlled by applying a pre-determined control voltage to the power amplifier. Unfortunately, this requires the use of a highly linear, and therefore very inefficient, power amplifier. In non-burst transmission systems the output power may be controlled by a feedback loop having a time-constant that is very low compared to the time-constant of the amplitude variations of the modulator. Another known method to control the output power is to xe2x80x9cpre-distortxe2x80x9d the modulated signal in such a way that the power control loop will cancel the effect of the pre-distortion. In such a method, the amplitude information is passed through a transfer function that is the inverse of the power control loop transfer function. Unfortunately, these methods are costly and inefficient.
Known multi-mode transmitter architectures require multiple variable elements, which are chosen depending upon the desired transmit mode. These architectures are complex, unreliable, require periodic calibration, and cannot support multiple transmission standards without significant adjustments to the supporting analog and digital circuitry.
Further, in those transmission standards in which both a PM signal and an AM signal are sent to a power amplifier, unless the power amplifier is very linear, it may distort the combined transmission signal by causing undesirable AM to PM conversion. This conversion is detrimental to the transmit signal and can require the use of a costly and inefficient linear power amplifier.
With the increasing desirability of developing one worldwide portable communication standard, it would be desirable to have a multi-band and multi-mode portable transceiver that can transmit a signal containing both a PM component and an AM component, while maximizing the efficiency of the power amplifier. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have such a multi-band and multi-mode portable transceiver that can use conventional in-phase (I) and quadrature (Q) transmit signal components without requiring separate baseband signals for phase modulation and amplitude modulation. Further still, as the GSM standard evolves further, such as with the development of enhanced data rates for GSM evolution (EDGE), it is desirable to have one portable transceiver that may operate in all systems.
The invention provides a continuous closed-loop power control system, which includes modulation injection into a wireless transceiver""s power amplifier that allows the use of non-linear, power efficient amplifiers. The invention uses a single continuous closed-loop power control system that allows an AM signal to be injected into the power amplifier through the power amplifier control port. The AM signal is derived from the output of an I/Q modulator and supplied to a comparator located within the power control feedback loop. By using the leakage from the power amplifier as feedback to a translation loop during the initial power amplifier ramp-up, continuous phase feedback to the translation loop is achieved during the entire power amplification ramp-up period, thus eliminating the need for multiple feedback loops.
Related methods of operation and computer readable media are also provided. Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.